Into the Neverland
by Kaiser Dracon
Summary: Laphicet Crowe has been finally accepted into the Loegres royal academy. A month before his school starts, he's going on a trip to tour the Midgand, and of course, his older sister Velvet won't leave his side. It's up to a young Shepherd to babysit the Crowe siblings in their journey as they explore ancient ruins, frozen mountains, and meet some familiar faces.


**Chapter 1: The Nostalgic Hometown**

It was a cold December morning. After a long trip from the far-continent, Avernus didn't want to let go of the warm blankets. He yawned, stretching his muscles to the maximum. The Crowe's residence was so relaxing. No Inn at Loegres or Taliesin could compete with the hospitality of Mrs. Celica Crowe.

But it was the day. Because of Avernus' recommendations, Laphi had been finally accepted into the Loegres royal school. But he had one request: to see most of the Midgand before the school starts. Avernus took the responsibility to bring him to his travels. The door's hinges squeaked. Avernus glanced at the door with sleepy eyes. Someone peeked in, then another taller figure slowly appeared above them, taking a glimpse inside the room.

"I'm awake!" Avernus yelled.

Then the door heaved inward and instantly opened and hit the wall with a tremendous force.

Avernus' eyes widened at the flushed faces' of the culprits. Velvet and Laphi were glued to their spot. "We're so sorry! You overslept! So we wanted to check if you're okay or not!" Velvet nervously said as Laphi scratched his head anxiously.

"Yeah, it was a tedious trip." Avernus rose up and rubbed his face, "But it didn't kill me if that's what you are asking."

Velvet quickly shook her head, "No, of course! I didn't mean…"

Someone from outside called to them, cutting her off.

"Velvet! Laphi! Don't bother Mr. Diphda!"

Velvet cupped her hand over her mouth and pulled Laphi by his shoulder, "Let's go."

Avernus sighed, shook his head, and slid into his clothes.

A few minutes later, he stepped into the hall. The family was already at the table; Celica was wearing her apron, and Laphi was bombarding Velvet with schematics of a new compass. They immediately turned to him with beaming faces. Celica smiled, bowing her head, "Good morning, Avernus. I hope they didn't trouble you or anything."

Avernus pulled a chair and waved his hand.

"That's fine. They were worried about me." He suppressed a laugh as his lips curved into a slight smile, "They thought I was dead or something."

Velvet's and Laphi's faces crimsoned in shame, and they lowered their heads to avoid Avernus' gaze.

"I'm so sorry. They're just excited, that's all. They didn't even sleep last night."

"Why?" he asked, picking up a fresh-baked bread.

Celica shot a glance at Velvet as she raised her head.

"Velvet and Laphi spent all night talking about the trip, where to and what to do during the month."

Avernus narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Why?" he quickly turned to Velvet. "Do you want to come too?"

Velvet frowned, "Of course, I won't leave my brother alone!" She stroked his soft blond hair, glancing passionately, "He is my little Laphi after all."

Laphi groaned, "I told you! Don't call me Laphi!"

Velvet instantly hugged and squeezed him.

Avernus chuckled, "Well, nothing can stand between Velvet's love for her brother."

Velvet looked back at him, "That's correct…_You dork_." she mumbled.

Avernus squinted at Velvet. Suddenly the door opened; Arthur and his son, Phi, entered the house.

"So, Mr. Diphda is finally awake. Welcome to the land of the living." Arthur greeted him.

Avernus bowed his head slightly, "Morning to you, Mr. Collbrande, and yes, I survived the harsh seas of Midgand. The trip was tiresome."

Phi quickly paced to him. Avernus opened his arms and embraced him, pulling him off the ground. "Jeez, you've become heavier."

Celica giggled, "He's seven years old now."

"Really? Time flies fast." Avernus put him back on the ground, but Phi kept staring at him as if he was waiting for something. Avernus' eyes widened, remembering his souvenirs. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't opened my luggage yet."

Velvet let out a prolonged sigh. "Finally." she and Laphi ran to his pieces of baggage that were placed on the other side of the room. Avernus snapped his finger, and the seals were opened. Velvet, Laphi, and Phi stormed them.

Arthur sat down beside Avernus. "Thank you so much."

He turned to him, smiling. "For what?"

"For everything. For far continents knowledge, for Laphi's sponsorship, for being here for them."

"It was the least I could do. Laphi's talent is too valuable to ignore, and besides, I promised him."

Celica placed a dish on the table. The delicious smell invaded his senses, and he drooled. "Is it one of your special quiches, Celica?!"

Velvet moaned and shot him a furious glance from afar. Celica chuckled, "No, Velvet and Niko cooked some this morning."

Avernus picked up a fork, "Wow, I guess the girls are finally ready for marriage."

"Maybe Niko, but not me." Velvet protested.

"Yeah, probably it's for the best." He jeered. Velvet approached him with a new set of not-so-femininely clothes. Her eyes were glancing surprisingly at Avernus, "You know me so well."

Avernus nodded, "You're welcome. I wanted to bring you some colorful dresses, but then I remembered..." he smirked, tilting his head.

Laphi joined them, carrying three, ancient-looking books, "...That she's not lady-like, we know." He added.

Velvet blushed, "That's not it!"

Arthur handed a piece of paper to Avernus, and he skimmed through the words quickly. He turned bafflingly to Arthur. "Are you sure? What about legate, Mayvin? Didn't she already replace Melchior?"

"She insisted. Magillanica specifically ordered Oscar Dragonia and Teresa Linares to act under your command. You'll be going to meet them at port Zekson."

Laphi abruptly clapped his hand and cheered, "Oscar and Teresa are going to be there?"

Arthur nodded, "And Magillanica will be waiting for you in the Loegres temple to asses your abilities, Laphicet."

Laphi firmly held his posture. "I can do it."

Avernus stood up, wearing his proud grin. "I think it's getting late. If we want to reach Taliesin before dawn, we best move now."

A few minutes later, the family was gathered near the door. Velvet was helping Laphi wearing his backpack while Avernus said his goodbyes to Arthur and Celcia.

"I hope you enjoy your early retirement, Arthur." He squeezed the hands of the former Shepherd.

"I'm sorry to push these duties on you," Arthur said sincerely.

"You know we're a family now, Arthur."

Celica locked her hands in front of her chest, looking slightly worried, "Do you think Velvet will join the exorcists too?"

Avernus glanced at Velvet as she pulled Laphi's cheeks. "I think so, yes. She's not going to leave him alone." He looked back at Celica. "But I'll be there to look after them, always." He assured her.

Celica bowed. "Thank you so much!"

Velvet and Laphi paced to their side. Celica shed a tear and hugged Laphi.

Velvet narrowed her eyes at the young Shepherd. "Did you say something, Avernus?"

His mouth curved into an ill-intent grin, "Yeah, we were discussing what to do with you since Abbey has a lot of single boys ready to mingle with pretty girls. I was wondering if it's worth my efforts to put you under master Shigure's teachings."

Velvet's cheeks flushed, and her brows knotted, "What?! I don't have time for strangers. Laphi is all I care about." She huffed and turned her head away.

"But what about Laphi? He needs new friends, and he's a chick magnet."

Suddenly Velvet gloomed. "I don't care. He's not leaving my side."

Celica released Laphi and kissed his forehead. "We'll visit you in the spring."

Avernus gave them a quick nod and left their side to provide them with room for their good-byes.

He took a deep breath and glanced back at the family.

Suddenly his vision went blurry, and he caught a glimpse of someone else:

There was no Celcia, no, Arthur, and no Laphi.

Velvet glared at him wearing a torn outfit, and her left arm was bandaged from top to bottom.

A cold sweat formed on his forehead. The sensation was now alien to him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Avernus swallowed and blinked faster.

The image was gone. Velvet and Laphi paced down the path and reached his side. Laphi glanced at him, worryingly. "Are you fine?"

Avernus shrugged off the feeling. "Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me." he sounded breathy.

Velvet darted up a brow. "Are you daydreaming again?"

Avernus shook his head. "No, it's just…" He glanced at her left arm. "Nevermind, let's go."

They waved their goodbyes one last time and started their journey to Loegres.


End file.
